ophidia_booksfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaerys
Alaerys, also known as Blue Assassin, is the Third Black Mamba of the Ophidia '''assassins. She received the title after killing the predecessor of the same title. She's one of the fifteen orphan's rescue by the Ophidia from Sora Kingdom before the Tenebrius destroyed and killed everthing and everyone. '''Medusa, the main leader of the Ophidia organization, makes her accept a assassin contract. She's sent to Icruniel Kingdom to destabilize the whole Kingdom through an assassination attempt against Niklaus, the Third Imperial Dragon and one of the most important persons to maintain the peace of Ancietys. Background Alaerys is one of the fifteen orphan's rescue from the Waterfall War; she's named after the Fourth Queen of the Sora Kingdom. While many were children, Alaerys was just a baby when she was brought to the roots of the organization. In her first eight years, Alaerys was only a slave, being bought and sold several times. In her eighth summer, Ophidia decided she would be one of four children who would have a special training. Unlike the others, she was personally trained by Medusa. Her training was totally inhumane from the start. She watched people being tortured and murdered in front of her. She has been used as a guinea pig for numerous experiments that have left her body resistant to various types of poison and disease. She was taught various methods of assassination and how to manipulate everything and everyone. In her fourteenth winter, all that Alaerys learned, to her, was the only thing she knew as the truth. Like everyone else, she truly believed that everything Medusa taught her was right. She had no friends because there was no reason to relate to anyone and feel something for them. This was because feelings were simply weaknesses and obstacles in her training and her missions. All this changes when Alaerys meets Karl, the First Imperial Dragon, and he is able to reverse all Medusa's teachings. Teaching Alaerys about right and wrong, about valuable feelings and knowledge. Later, she becames good friends with Klissa, the Inland Taipan. She was also saved from the organization by Karl. However, Ophidia is everywhere. Medusa discovers and sends the Black Mamba and the Inland Taipan of the time, search for the two and bring them back to the roots of the organization. Unfortunately, Karl is forced into eternal sleep while protecting Alaerys from the Black Mamba. And it ends with her giving the final blow in the Black Mamba and seizing the title and the powers that came with it. Personality Alaerys from the beginning never had an easy life. Since childhood she is very cold, indifferent and harsh, especially to other Ophidia members. She's unmoved by and uninterested in what people do or think of her, choosing instead to keep to herself. She doesn't treat no one by their title, being king, noble, warrior or superior to her ranking in the Ophidia. She says over and over that she don't have no goal in life, she's pleased to just be breathing and living one day at a time. Over the years, she acquired a lot of power using the Black Mamba familiar, magic and manipulating the Ophidia rules, codes and military force and other things. The pursuit of keeping on living by herself and running away from Ophidia power over her decisions is something that Alaerys repeatedly struggles with. Especially since she knows what is really wrong and right. Whenever she meets new people who need help or people she just listen to their stories, she makes an evolution of her abilities and knowledge. For all the people she killed, Alaerys stays with them until life comes out of their bodies. She does this to remind herself of what she really is, what she is really capable of doing, and how much she hates to doing it. She makes sure that she is able to remember the faces of everyone she has ever killed, making her feel guilty and reminding her that feelings of guilt, among others, are the only thing that keeps her sane and the only feelings that she deserve to feel. Alaerys is able to demonstrate who she really is under the killer mask. However, she prefers not to do so. She prefers to keep the nice, gentle, fair, and honest girl hidden, she can and likes to manipulate but doesn't like to be controled or manipulated. Appearance Alaerys has long, wavy brown hair in a high ponytail and clear blue eyes. She's a pale, athletic, skinny tall woman. She normally use a tight black shirt with long sleeves with gloves attached to it, with the index and ringer finger without nothing covering and with turtleneck. On top, she wears a kind of black sleeveless sweater. She wears tight black pants, with some details in black leather and black boots with laces which reach below the knees. She haves a type of weapon ponch strapped behind at the waist. Equipment * Daggers: She keeps two main daggers at her waist. * Weapon Ponch: ** Throwing Knives ** Needles (Poison needles and sedatives needles) ** Medical Aid Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Physically, Alaerys body is in top form. Alaerys has been trained in several martial arts and fight styles since she was a child. She have great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to know how to punch and kick powerfully, Alaerys is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She doesn't fear the blade of the enemy, catching the blade with her bare hands several times. She effortlessly defeats multiple drunk man and weak mercenaries on a regular basis. Combined with her speed, she effortlessly knocks out several enemies of high ranks in rapid succession, while bare-handed. Master Assassin: '''Alaerys is one of the best masters of the art of assassination. She has repeatefly shown impressive skill in staying hidden and unseen. In addition, she has an excellent ability of tracking anything and anyone she wants. '''Enhanced Strength: Even being human, Alaerys is deceptively strong and easily knocks outs drunk mans or humans taller and bigger than her. When necessary, she can effectively exploit having an advantage against an opponent or hiding her presence. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning the Art of the Shadow, Alaerys is a very fast and agile fighter. Alaerys possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Even when struck by surprise by faster fighters that her, Alaerys is able to counterattack and injured said attacker without anybody else noticing. Enhanced Durability: '''While being still very young, Alaerys is a highly resilient young woman, safely breaking free from binding spells and other weak, physical spells. '''Advanced Growth Rate: According to Medusa, and later by King Ranaeril, Alaerys's most astounding ability is her growth rate; she grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted masters. Shortly after gaining the Art of the Shadow power and with no previous training, she understand it by herself, developing her very fast. Keen Intellect: Despite her somewhat easy going and relaxed attitude, Alaerys is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Despite don't having a serious education, she is aware of the Ancientys History and have a large knownledge about his form of live and the several beasts and creatures living in the same world that her. Also, Alaerys can determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. Advanced Senses: Her five senses are highly trained and honed. Alaerys often traveled alone so she had the need to develop her senses in order to survive. In addition to helping her in her various assassination contracts, helps her not to be targeted by her own methods, as well. Master Swordsman: Alaerys is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. She well trained with swords, daggers, spears and almost everything with a blade on it. Master Tactician: Alaerys is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. She is a crafty tactician, effectively using traps and words to confuse his opponents. She can discern the motives and abilities of her opponents, and effectively uses her knowledge to end the battle in her favor. She's capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Poison Immunity: Alaerys has built an high immunity to poisons making her almost immune to all poisons. Magical Abilities Art of the Shadow: As far as she knows, it's a ability that comes along with the Black Mamba title. While using this ability, some kind of dark marks appear in Alaerys body. Also, a sort of black aura appears around her. This ability gives Alaerys the ability to make short distances jumps or appear out of nowhere from a dark cloud-smoke type of thing, allow her to transform her body into non-physical material, and helps her to be more stealthy than in her normal form.